Legends:Darth Caedus
The New Essential Guide to Characters |cabelo= Castanho''Dark Apprentice'' |olhos= Castanhos (Como Jacen Solo); Amarelos (Como Darth Caedus) |pele= Clara |era= *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem JediVector Prime *Era do LegadoBetrayal |afiliação= *Nova RepúblicaDestiny's Way *Federação Galáctica das Alianças LivresBloodlines *Nova Ordem JediJunior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *Sith da Lumiya |mestres= *Luke Skywalker The Crystal *Vergere Traitor *Tadar'Ro Omen *Koro Ziil Outcast *Akanah Norand Goss Pell Dark Nest I: The Joiner King *Lumiya |aprendizes= *Ben Skywalker Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen *Tahiri Veila Revelation }} O filho de Han Solo e Leia Organa Solo, Jacen Solo foi um dos principais Cavaleiros Jedi, que se revelou crucial para derrotar os Yuuzhan Vong e proteger a galáxia durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. O neto de Darth Vader, Darth Caedus era um Lorde Sith que se voltou contra sua família e amigos, traindo seus princípios e liderando a Aliança Galáctica, criando um reinado de terror para tentar trazer ordem e estabilidade para uma galáxia fraturada. Era desejo de Solo para proteger a galáxia e sua crescente disposição para aceitar qualquer custo em que causa que facilitou sua queda para o lado sombrio. Nascido em 9 DBY, Jacen Solo passou a maior parte de seus primeiros anos como alvo de planos de sequestro e de vários regimes contra seus pais famosos. Quando tinha treze anos, ele e sua irmã gêmea Jaina Solo começaram a frequentar o Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4, onde seu tio Luke Skywalker ensinou-lhes os caminhos da Força. Lá ele fez muitos amigos, entre eles a princesa Hapã Tenel Ka Djo, de quem tornou-se fortemente atraído. Durante o treinamento, ele e seus amigos derrotaram complôs numerosos contra a Nova República e, em 24 DBY, ele e seu irmão Anakin Solo se tornaram aprendizes de Luke. Um filósofo que não gostava da idéia de empregar a violência para combater a violência, Solo entrou em uma crise pessoal com a eclosão da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Ele preferiu servir fora da linha de frente, mas se sentiu obrigado a oferecer-se para o grupo montado para eliminar a Rainha Voxyn em Myrkr. Lá, Anakin foi morto e Jacen liderou a equipe, matou a rainha e acabou com a ameaça Voxyn antes que fosse capturado pelos Yuuzhan Vong. Solo passou quase um ano preso, durante o qual ele foi torturado por semanas. Solo lutou com sua situação e com os ensinamentos de sua captora e mentor, Vergere. Ele escorregou para o lado sombrio, antes de regressar e abraçar a idéia de responder ao universo com amor, incondicional e universal. Ele escapou do cativeiro Yuuzhan Vong com Vergere, uma antiga Jedi da República Velha e reuniu o esforço de guerra. Na batalha final, Jacen invadiu a Cidadela do Supremo Overlord Shimrra Jamaane e derrotou Onimi, que mentalmente controlava o Supremo Overlord, em um momento de comunhão com a força. Depois, ele passou cinco anos visitando e aprendendo com várias seitas de usuários da Forca. Durante seu tempo com os Mind Walkers, ele teve uma visão de uma figura escura dominando a galáxia e ficou determinado a impedir a sua realização. Jacen retornou aos Jedi durante a crise Dark Nest, armado com uma filosofia mais cruel de aceitar vários sacrifícios em nome do bem maior, conspirou para eliminar o Killiks para evitar uma outra guerra que ele tinha previsto e proteger a sua filha Allana Solo, secretamente concebida com Tenel Ka Djo. Em 40 DBY, Solo concordou em se tornar o aprendiz Sith de Lumiya depois de sondar o futuro e descobrir que, se não o fizesse, ele ia matar Luke Skywalker e a galáxia seria consumida pelo caos. Ele embarcou em uma descida para o lado sombrio, lentamente se voltando contra os Jedi e sua família na medida que ele se tornava mais escuro e mais extremo. Após assumir o controle da Aliança Galáctica, matar Mara Jade Skywalker, e torturar seu ex-aprendiz Ben Skywalker, cometer várias atrocidades, e alcançar a Maestria Sith como Darth Caedus, ele foi finalmente morto por sua irmã gêmea Jaina. Biografia Infância Alvo desde o nascimento Jacen Solo era uma figura de grande significado político antes mesmo dele ter nascido. O filho do ex-contrabandista, general aposentado, ícone Rebelde Han Solo e da princesa Leia Organa Solo de Alderaan, a Ministra de Estado da Nova República, Jacen Solo e sua irmã gêmea Jaina foram imediatamente questões de interesse público, e a notícia da gravidez foi espalhada por toda a Nova República.Dark Force Rising Tomando um outro tipo de interesse no desenvolvimento dos gêmeos, o Grande Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo, o novo líder das forças militares do Império Galáctico, prometeu entregar as poderosas crianças Solo para Joruus C'baoth, o louco clone do Mestre Jedi Jorus C'baoth, para ele as criar e torná-las seus aprendizes em troca da participação de C'baoth em esquemas do Grande Almirante. Isto resultou em tentativas de sequestros por diversas agências Noghri do Grande Almirante Thrawn contra Leia durante a gravidez..Heir to the Empire Ela escapou de todos eles e foi capaz de apelar para os Noghri mudarem sua fidelidade a ela, expondo as manipulações de Thrawn sobre seu povo e usando sua reverência para com Darth Vader, o homem que tinha sido o pai de Leia. thumb|left|Jacen Solo recém-nacido Enquanto Jacen e Jaina Solo se desenvolviam no ventre de sua mãe, ficou evidente que eles eram muito sensitivos, e Leia foi capaz de fazer contato mental com eles por meio da Força. Ela fazia isso com freqüência para acalmá-los quando eles estavam agitados. Quando Jacen nasceu em 9 DBY na enfermaria do Palácio Imperial em Coruscant, ela fez isso durante todo o trabalho de parto de dez horas, até que Solo, nascido depois de sua irmã, tivesse saído do útero. As crianças eram criadas na suíte dos Solos no Palácio Imperial, com a irmã adotiva de Leia, Winter servindo como enfermeira. Seu tio, Luke Skywalker, testou seu potencial na Força e achou incrível.The Last Command Sourcebook Pouco depois de seu nascimento, eles foram alvos de outra tentativa de seqüestro por uma equipe de Inteligência Imperial. Preso em sua suíte, eles foram quase capturados antes que Mara Jade intervisse e salvasse a família. Após esse incidente, quando os Solos, o Wookiee Chewbacca e Skywalker tiveram que deixar Coruscant em uma missão que derrotou Thrawn e C'baoth, eles ficaram com Winter e guarda-costas Noghri, tendo jurado a sua vida à defesa da linhagem de Vader. thumb|Jacen com sua família em 10 DBY Logo após a derrota de Thrawn, uma nova ameaça se apresentava: o Imperador Palpatine ressurgira do Deep Core e conquistara Coruscant. Os gêmeos foram retirados do planeta e escondidos do Império e da crescente ameaça do Lado Sombrio da Força no desconhecido mundo seguro de Nova Alderaan.Dark Empire II Winter cuidou deles, e uma esquadra de guerreiros Noghri cuidavam da segurança.Dark Empire Sourcebook Eles só viram seus pais duas vezes em 10 ABY antes de Han Solo e Leia Organa chegarem na Millennium Falcon para permanecer em reclusão com as crianças para o nascimento de um terceiro filho, Anakin Solo. Eles foram rapidamente seguidos por membros da Elite do Lado Sombrio de Palpatine, que queriam raptar as crianças para o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Defendidos pelos Jedi Kam Solusar, Empatojayos Brand e Rayf Ysanna, os gêmeos ainda estavam em possessão de Kvag Gthull antes que Ysanna libertasse-os e sua mãe matasse Gthull, fazendo com que o resto do Dark Jedi fugissem. Com a chegada dos AT-AT Imperiais, Leia teve de tirar os filhos e fugir. Evacuados para Nespis VIII, os gêmeos estavam presentes quando o seu irmão Anakin nasceu. Eles foram novamente obrigados a fugir quando Palpatine mirou em Nespis VIII, o local da sede oculta da Nova República, com a Arma Galáctica. Viajando para Onderon, eles foram seguidos por Palpatine, que conseguiu esgueirar-se para o quarto de Leia, visando transferir o seu espírito de seu corpo para o de Anakin. Brand se sacrificou para derrotar Palpatine de uma vez por todas, e a ressurgência do Império foi encerrada.Empire's End Como Luke temia que as crianças pudessem ser permanentemente afetadas por qualquer exposição adicional ao lado sombrio, eles foram mais uma vez escondidos, desta vez sobre o mundo remoto Anoth, cujas coordenadas eram conhecidos apenas por Winter, Luke, e Almirante Ackbar. Só as crianças e Winter viviam na rocha inóspita, em que tinha sido construída uma casa equipada com sistemas avançados de segurança. Eles tiveram poucas visitas de seus pais até que, em 11 DBY, os gêmeos voltaram para Coruscant para viver com sua família, tendo completado dois anos e, na opinião de Skywalker, passado do ponto de maior vulnerabilidade para o lado sombrio. Winter voou com Jacen e sua irmã de volta para Coruscant, onde foram recebidos por sua mãe. Tendo tão pouco contato com ela, eles eram mais ligados à sua babá. Eles foram a uma turnê ao redor do Palácio Imperial, sua nova casa, antes de serem colocados na cama por C-3PO, cujas tentativas de contar uma história de ninar foram rejeitadas pelos Solos. Mais tarde, naquela semana, Luke voltou, e Jacen queria saber de seu tio. Quando Winter deixou o planeta para retornar à Anoth para cuidar de Anakin, Jacen ficou extremamente angustiado pela separação da mulher que o tinha criado, foi necessário muito ajuste para acostumá-lo a sua nova rotina. Leia foi chamada para longe das crianças para receber o embaixador de Carida, Furgan, no dia seguinte. Irritada por ter que passar um tempo longe de seus filhos, ela os levou para a recepção diplomática realizada naquela noite no Jardim Botânico Skydome, com C-3PO cuidando deles. Jacen e Jaina logo fugiram do droide de protocolo e das exibições de botânica, em que conseguiram passar na espinha de um cacto de tentáculos para descansar com segurança no seu centro. Quando C-3PO tentou recuperá-los, eles escaparam com segurança enquanto o cacto pegava o droide. Apenas alguns dias depois, Han Solo retornou de sua missão diplomática em Kessel, em que ele tinha sido capturado pela Moruth Doole e, em seguida, pela Almirante Natasi Daala do Império; depois de reunidos, Jacen Solo poderia começar a se reconectar com seus pais. Han levou as crianças para a região polar de Coruscant, onde eles puderam brincar na neve com C-3PO, mas suas férias foram interrompidas pela necessidade de retornar à região da capital para saudar a mãe, que tinha se envolvido em um trágico acidente durante uma missão diplomática em Vortex. Leia estava segura, e o jovem Solo acabou se adaptando à nova rotina de jantares, banhos e histórias para dormir. Contudo uma outra crise familiar entrou em sua vida quando sua mãe foi parar em Mon Calamari durante o ataque da almirante Imperial Natasi Daala e Han correu para salvá-la; Jacen e Jaina ficaram com C-3PO e Chewbacca. Para ocupar os gêmeos, C-3PO e Chewbacca os levaram para o Jardim Zoológico Holográfico de Animais Extintos. Lá, os jovens Solos rapidamente ficaram aborrecidos e escaparam de seus responsáveis. Tentando ir para casa, tomaram um turbolift, pensando que, como o turbolifts no Palácio Imperial, iria levá-los para casa. Em vez disso, depois de Solo apertar o botão para o primeiro nível, ele levou para a superfície há muito abandonada de Coruscant. Eles andaram pela abandonada e mortal Cidade Baixa, tentando usar as lições aprendidas com a sua história de ninar favorita, "O filhotinho Bantha perdido", para chegar a sua casa. Eventualmente, eles foram capturados em uma armadilha para pegar alimentos. Ao invés de serem comidos, eles colaboraram para usar a Força para retirar os pinos segurando sua gaiola juntos. Perseguido por um animal feroz, eles foram obrigados a refugiar-se uma pequena fenda. Moveram-se através de um pequeno túnel, eles encontraram um acampamento de moradores da Cidade Baixa. Onibald Daykim, o rei dos refugiados do Império que tinha criado o assentamento, gostou imediatamente das crianças. Ele deu-lhes comida e, em seguida, utilizando poços de ventilação e sistemas de outra utilidade, levou os gêmeos através dos muitos andares da cidade de Coruscant e a salvo de volta para sua casa, onde encontraram os seus pais, que já tinham retornado. Quando Skywalker foi incapacitado por seu aluno corrompido, Kyp Durron, os Solos voaram para o Praxeum Jedi dentro de uma semana.I, Jedi Luke estava em estado de coma e nenhum esforço foi capaz de reanimá-lo. No jantar com os alunos Jedi de Skywalker, Jacen e o resto dos sensitivos à Força foram atingidos por uma onda de morte sentida na Força, o resultado da destruição de Carida com a super-arma Sun Crusher, acionada por Kyp. Han Solo partiu para rastrear e falar com Durron, deixando Leia e os gêmeos em Yavin. Jacen e sua irmã, explorando os templos em ruínas dos Massassi, encontraram um bando de woolamanders; pela Força, Jacen foi capaz de "falar" com eles, fato que muito o intrigou. Naquela noite, ambos os gêmeos sentiram através da Força que seu tio estava em perigo. Seus gritos acordaram a mãe, que com a ajuda de vários outros alunos foi capaz de salvar Skywalker de Streen, manipulado pelo espírito do Lorde Sith Exar Kun.Champions of the Force Na manhã seguinte, Leia partiu para salvar Anakin, tendo sido informada pelo traidor Terpfen que ele tinha dado a localização de Anoth para os remanescentes Imperiais em Carida. Jacen e Jaina foram deixados sob os cuidados dos alunos de Skywalker. Visitando o esquife de Luke, Solo foi capaz de ver e ouvir o espírito de seu tio, de pé na sala, junto com sua irmã. Eles informaram sua guarda, a aprendiz Jedi Cilghal, mas ela não acreditou neles. Naquela noite, o espírito Skywalker apareceu para Jacen, advertindo-o que seu corpo estava em perigo de outro dos esforços de Kun. Solo acordou sua irmã, que começou a levantar os outros, enquanto corria para a Grande Câmara de Audiência, onde ele imediatamente sentiu a aura do lado sombrio nas três hidras de batalha que Exar Kun mandou para o ataque. Corajosamente, o jovem Solo atacou as criaturas para afastá-las. A pedido de Luke, ele pegou o sabre de luz do Mestre Jedi e, com Skywalker lutando através ele, derrotou as três criaturas. Após isso, o restante dos alunos percebeu que os Solos podiam ver Mestre Skywalker, e eles transmitiram a mensagem de Luke, dizendo que Exar Kun estava por trás dos ataques e precisava ser derrotado para que ele pudesse retornar ao seu corpo. thumb|left|Jacen se junta com os outros aprendizes Jedi contra espírito de Exar Kun Os estudantes organizaram uma armadilha para Kun, seduzindo o seu espírito para a Grande Câmara e cercando ele. Os gêmeos fizeram parte do círculo em torno de Kun, oprimindo o seu espírito com a energia do lado da luz e, junto com os espíritos de Luke Skywalker e de Vodo-Siosk Baas, o antigo mestre de Kun, eliminaram o Lorde Sith de uma vez por todas. Luke voltou ao seu corpo e acordou, muito para o prazer dos Solos. Leia conseguiu resgatar Anakin em Anoth e todas as crianças ficaram em Coruscant com seus pais, ajudados por Winter. Nem Coruscant, nem seus pais eram constantes absolutas na vida de Jacen. Em 12 DBY, a família viajou para Ithor para o Tempo de Encontro, em que foram abordados por Drub McKumb. McKumb, insano, causou uma comoção que enviou as crianças para a enfermaria, com Winter e Chewbacca para sua segurança e mandou os pais de Jacen fora em uma missão até Plett’s Well.Children of the Jedi No mesmo ano, a crise Darksaber e a criação dos Remanescentes Imperiais novamente enviou os Solos adultos e Chewbacca para a luta, enquanto Solo ficou com Winter e C-3PO.Darksaber Não obstante, a maior parte de seu tempo foi gasta com a família. Luke Skywalker começou a desenvolver os talentos na Força dos gêmeos, a treiná-los na utilização de poderes básicos. No entanto, a utilização da Força era permitida somente sob a supervisão de Luke, para evitar abusos.The Crystal Star O Império Renascido Em 14 DBY, as crianças Solo viajaram com sua mãe e Chewbacca em uma viagem diplomática para Mon Calamari, Gbu e Munto Codru. Ali, Jacen passou um tempo com o Doutor Hvos, aprendendo sobre medicina. Como Munto Codru era conhecido por abduções políticas—sequestros eram parte de um grupo de regras tradicionais— as crianças foram mantidas bem seguras. Apesar disso, enquanto estavam brincando no lado de fora com Chewbacca e o filho da Camareira Iyon, eles foram sequestrados não pelos Codru-Ji mas pelos agentes da facção do Império Renascido liderada pelo antigo Procurador da Justiça Imperial Hethrir. Uma bomba de pressão nocauteou Chewbacca enquanto as crianças eram levadas, inconscientes. thumb|As crianças Solo e sua mãe, perto de seu sequestro. Quando eles acordaram na nave-mundo de Hethrir, a Rebirth, eles estavam assustados e sozinhos. Seu sequestrador veio até eles, se apresentando como seu guardião. Hethrir disse que ele estava indo visitá-los quando ele viu um terremoto destruir o castelo onde sua mãe—e, ele disse, seu pai e tio—estavam. Ele não sabia da senha que os guardiões deveriam saber, explicando que ele ainda não tinha conhecido Leia para saber. Apesar disso, ele agora era seu guardião; Hethrir dispensou o fato de que Winter deveria cuidar deles se algo acontecesse com sua família. Nenhum dos gêmeos acreditou na história de Hethrir, então eles mencionaram que Jacen tinha sido o primeiro a nascer. Hethrir, que dizia ter presenciado o nascimento, concordou com a mentira, expondo-o como charlatão. Os gêmeos continuaram, e o jovem Anakin não entendeu o contexto. Quando Hethrir tentou separar os gêmeos de Anakin, eles resistiram. Hethrir usou seu próprio comando sobre o lado sombrio da Força para suprimir suas habilidades na Força e mandou sua aia Tigris levar os gêmeos e trancá-los em pequenos quartos separados. Jacen estava brincando com um morcego em Munto Codru, e ele tinha sido levado com ele quando foi raptado. Solo o manteve consigo, dentro de sua túnica, e cuidou dele nos dias que se passaram. Na manhã seguinte, os gêmeos Solo e várias crianças capturadas foram acordadas e arrumadas em fileiras. Irritado e sem vontade de obedecer as ordens de Tigris e dos Procuradores de Hethrir, Jacen se recusou a entrar em fila. Ele teve que ser forçado na fila, e mesmo assim ele e sua irmã resistiram, andando fora do rítimo e perturbando. Com raiva, Hethrir cancelou o café da manhã das crianças e as mandou direto para o estudo. Eles recebiam um programa de estudo e esperavam fazer testes sobre ele. No mesmo dia, as crianças foram enfileiradas e as que não podiam usar a Força ou que não eram humanas foram vendidas como escravas. No café da manhã no dia seguinte, Jaina usou a Força para colocar areia na comida dos Procuradores, causando confusão com a comida. Jacen captou a ideia e usou sua afinidade com animais através da Força para convencer os insetos no refeitório a entrar nas roupas dos Procuradores. Quando eles começaram a pisar nos insetos, Solo sentiu imensa culpa por ter causado sua morte, e imediatamente mandou-os para longe. Ao fazer isso, ele usou a Força com força o suficiente para Hethrir, constantemente os monitorando através da Força, imediatamente suprimisse as habilidades de Jacen novamente. Os Procuradores firaram irritados o suficiente por causa dos insetos para sair da sala, deixando as crianças sem supervisão após súas mínimas tentativas de restaurar a ordem. Os Solos, reunidos pela primeira vez desde sua captura, lideraram os outros estudantes para o pátio em um cânion na superfície da nave-mundo. Ali, eles distrairam o assustador mas inofensivo dragão da areia que guardava o fim do cânion enquanto Jacen se aproximava do dragão e se comunicava com ele através da Força. Antes que ele pudesse conseguir alguma coisa, o Procurador-Chefe voltou e mandou todas as crianças para seus minúsculos quartos. Naquela noite, Jaina usou seua multiferramenta para abrir sua porta e libertar Jacen de sua cela. Quando o Procurador vigiando-os acordou, os gêmeos o enganaram para dentro do quarto de Jacen e libertaram as outras crianças no dormitório. Saindo do pátio, Jaina usou a Força para esfregar as moléculas de ar rápido o suficiente para elas brilharem com o calor, criando uma luz para distrair o dragão enquanto Jacen novamente se aproximava dela. Falando com a criatura através da Força, ele fez amizade com ela e a convenceu a carregar as crianças em suas costas. Enquanto eles iam se afastando, Jacen soltou o morcego. Eles chegaram numa fonte artificial na superfície da nave-mundo, onde eles puderam beber e comer frutas crescendo nos arbustos por perto. Apesar disso, os gêmeos de cinco anos não tinham nenhum plano para escapar com o grupo que eles lideravam. Eles decidiram engatinhar por uma trilha no meio dos arbustos, onde eles esperavam que os Procuradores não fossem encontrá-los. Eles estavam pouco à frente deles, e a trilha acabava em um largo e impassável lago de lama. Novamente, os Solos manipularam as moléculas, congelando a água na lama, para criar um caminho até uma árvore no outro lado, que estava vazia. Eles conseguiram escalá-la. Eles foram rapidamente visitados por Leia em sua nave Alderaan. Com as crianças a bordo, Jacen chamou seu morcego para que ele pudesse levá-lo para seu mundo natal também. Leia e Chewbacca salvaram os Procuradores, que estavam presos no meio da lama, e conseguiram deles a localização do local em que Hethrir mantinha Anakin preso: a Estação Crseih. Organa Solo e Rillao, antiga amante de Hethrir e prisioneira recentemente libertada, levaram a nave-mundo até Crseih depois de cuidar das crianças e prender os Procuradores. Rillao conseguiu confortar os gêmeos e ajudá-los a diminuir seu medo de Hethrir, convencendo-os de que ele não podia mais controlar seus poderes. Em Crseih, eles conseguiram rastrear Hethrir e sua comitiva. Jacen e sua irmã foram deixados com Chewbacca enquanto Leia e Rillao, junto com Han Solo e Luke Skywalker, que estavam em Crseih para outram missão, corriam para salvar Anakin. Entretanto, as crianças e Chewbacca foram incapazes de resistir quando o som da batalha chegou aos seus ouvidos. Eles chegaram a tempo de ver Anakin salvo, mas Skywalker tinha sido consumido pelo aliado trans-dimensional de Hethrir, Waru. Han e Leia pularam em Waru para salvá-lo. Os gêmeos cercaram Waru, berrando pelos pais e pelo tio. Seus gritos foram ouvidos pelos três e conseguiram passar pela manipulação mental de Waru, permitindo com que eles escapassem. Derrotado em sua tentativa de possuir seus poderes, Hethrir foi consumido por Waru, que então desapareceu em sua dimensão natal. Vida em família Nos anos seguintes, a vida de Jacen se tornou relativamente estável. Han ficou em casa para ser um pai presente, e quando Leia voltava do trabalho, a família se reunia para relaxar e brincar em sua piscina Vórtex. Luke passava mais tempo no Praxeum, permitindo com que Leia cuidasse da instrução das crianças na Força, o que consistia de alguns exercícios simples. Os Solos se mudaram para uma grande casa fora do Palácio que tinha um quintal. Entretanto, Jacen passava pouco tempo ali; em 16 DBY, ele estava mais interessado em dominar a Força do que em brincar. Ele acreditava que a Força iria providenciar tudo o que ele precisasse sem a necessidade de atividade física. Isso fez com que ele ficasse um pouco rechonchudo, e ele, como seus irmãos, não tinha amigos devido às suas estritas medidas de segurança; eles tinham poucas crianças da sua idade para socializar. E, ainda assim, Jacen brincava cada vez menos com seus irmãos, e Han ficou cada vez mais preocupado com sua falta de interesse em esporte.Before the Storm thumb|left|Quando criança, Solo era um causador de problemas irrepreensível. Em 16 DBY, Chewbacca saiu para estar presente na cerimônia de maioridade e seu filho Lumpawaroo, e Han foi forçado a sair para suprevisionar temporariamente a Quinta Frota da Nova República, fazendo com que Winter voltasse para cuidar das crianças durante o dia. Enquanto isso, Skywalker se retirou da família para uma vida de eremita por razões pessoais. Han voltou depois de dois meses, mas a crise no Koornacht Cluster, aonde a Quinta Frota tinha sido despachada, cresceu rápidamente. Leia, sofrendo de burnout devido a sua posição como Chefe de Estado, levou a família em férias para Rathalay, onde Jacen brincou feliz na praia, torcendo para ver um narkaa carnívoro. Depois que eles voltaram para Coruscant, Han foi novamente mandado para comandar a frota em Koornacht, mas ele foi capturado em trânsito pelos Yevetha do Koornacht Cluster.Shield of Lies Leia manteve a notícia em segredo, mas eventualmente se tornou de conhecimento público. Jacen estava apavorado por seu pai, mas Han foi resgatado por Chewbacca. Ele teve que passar um tempo em um tanque bacta quando voltou para Coruscant, mas as crianças o visitaram. Voltando para casa após a visita, as crianças ficaram radiantes ao ver Luke Skywalker presente. Regeitando seu exílio auto-imposto, Luke estava pronto para estar mais presente para guiar o desenvolvimento das crianças.Tyrant's Test A família logo se mudou de volta para o Palácio Imperial, onde Jacen e sua irmã gostavam de explorar a vasta construção.The New RebellionAmbush at Corellia Eles frequentemente usavam Anakin em suas explorações, se servindo de seu talento inato para mecânica para abrir fechaduras, interferir com os sistemas de segurança, reparar equipamentos e facilitar seuas aventuras. Saindo mais, Jacen superou seu estilo de vida sedentário e não tentava mais depender na Força para força física. Em 16 DBY, Chewbacca saiu para estar presente na cerimônia de maturidade de seu filho Lumpawaroo e Han teve que sair para supervisionar temporariamente a Quinta Frota da Nova República, fazendo com que Winter voltasse tomar conta das crianças durante o dia. Luke Skywalker, enquanto isso, se retirou da família em favor de uma vida de ermitão por razões pessoais. Han voltou após dois meses, mas a crise no Aglomerado Koornacht, rapidamente piorou. Leia, sofrendo de burnout em sua posição como Chefe de Estado, levou sua família de férias para Rathalay, onde Jacen brincou alegremente na praia, animado para ver um dos carnívoros narkaa. Depois que eles retornaram a Coruscant, Han foi novamente mandado para comandar a frota em Koornacht, mas ele foi capturado em trânsito pelos Yevetha do Aglomerado Koornacht.Shield of Lies Mais tarde em 17 DBY, depois de ajudar Winter e C-3PO a dispensar uma droide babá maliciosamente ordeneada por Anakin, Solo foi atigido por uma sensação de maldade e morte. Se juntando aos seus irmãos siilarmente afetados, ele repeliu a sensação através da Força, mas isso foi seguido por uma explosão que fez com que as crianças pensassem que suas ações tinham a causado. A explosão tinha sido causada por um bombardeio terrorista ao Hall do Senado, que machucou Leia. Luke se apressou de Yavin 4 e conseguiu se encontrar com as crianças, ao lado da cama de sua mãe, e lhes assegurar que a explosão não tinha sido culpa deles. No ano de 40 DBY, Jacen Solo se voltou para o lado sombrio da Força se tornando Darth Caedus. Ele cometeu diversas atrocidades, desde fazer um golpe de estado e começar a liderar a Aliança Gálactica junto com Cha Niathal a matar Mara Jade Skywalker e até torturar Ben Skywalker, mas no fim foi morto por sua irmã, Jaina Solo. Aparições *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic adaptation *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Other'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Fontes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Segunda Edição *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxy 1'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Terceira Edição *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Skywalker Family Album'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e Referências Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Diplomatas Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Chefes de Estado da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Curadores e médicos Categoria:Casa de Solo Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz Categoria:Machos Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Filósofos Categoria:Corsários Categoria:Lordes Sith dos Sith de Lumiya Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Espiões